wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Basic Tactics (WoT)
For newbies and a refresher on the basic tactics on surviving battles. Armor Nearly every tank follows this rule: front armor strongest, sides and rear are weaker. Some tanks are open-topped, which means there is no armor in certain portions of the roof of the tank, thus making it vulnerable to artillery shells. If you are open-topped, be extra aware of artillery fire. Making good usage of the armor on your tank will increase survivability. Most heavy tanks and some medium tanks can sidescrape. Sidescraping means angling your side armor to increase the effective armor on you tank. However, there are the 2 calibres and 3 calibres rule (See video at the bottom of page). Almost all tanks follows this rule: Strongest armor is the front, and the weakest is the rear. The roof and bottom of each tank is thin and the manlets are usually well armored. There are a few exception tanks, such as the Challenger (The back of the turret is the thickest out of all the tank). Not all tanks sport invulnerable frontale armor. Weak spots include: * Driver's hatch * Cupola * Mini-turrets * Flat armor portions * Lower Front Plate (LFP) Most tanks sport at least one of these weak spots listed above. Spotting Spotting is one of the most important game mechanics to understand. Estimating positions would be visual clues. These visual clues would be: * Falling trees * Destroyed objects * Moving tank wrecks * Tracers * Minimap last-seen (Enabled via general options) Using these visual clues will help you guess enemy locations even though they aren't spotted. You can also ping for your teammates by holding Ctrl and then clicking on a grid square. There are also other tools: * Draw-distance circle (White) * Maximum view range circle (White White) * Current View range circle (Green) These tools are helpful, especially when sniping and scouting. The maximum view distance is 445m. This can be helpful in sniping. If you are beyond your target's view range, you cannot be spotted. Inside that range, your camo value will hold you until you fire (Which hurts camo rating), move (Which also hurts camo rating), or the enemy is 15m or closer, which is the X-Ray range, meaning that you will spot anybody in that distance regardless of camo rating or obstacles. It can also be useful in spotting for your teammates, as you can identify if you can spot an area that is suspicious and self-defending. Camo value can be improved through mounting camo net, training camouflage on crew members, applying camo, bushes, and objects. Draw distance is the range that tanks will appear. Tanks beyond that distance (Friendly or foe) cannot be observed directly. Artillery view perspective does not have the draw distance applied. Any tank can be viewed directly. Also remember about radio range. Tanks beyond radio range will be unable to send you its location, nor targets that have been spotted. Allies beyond radio range will appear as green faded dots on the minimap, indicating the last known position they were. For a clearer review on spotting, please see the videos at the bottom of the page. Armament There are 7 main characteristics for a gun: * Penetration * Alpha (Average damage per shot) * Dispersion * Aim Time * Rate Of Fire (RoF) * DPM * Shell Velocity Penetration of the overall average penetration of the corresponding shell. Actual penetration will be randomized from -25% to +25% when the shell is fired. If the shell's actual penetration fails to overcome the opposing armor, the shot will be blocked. If an angle is met, a bounce will occur. Alpha, or damage, is the overall average damage it can cause. Again, as soon the shell is fired, the actual damage of the shell will be determined by a randomizer, from -25% to +25%. Damage will only occur if the shell manages to penetrate the opposing armor and is the main hitbox and not a decoration or spaced armor. Dispersion is essentially accuracy. The less the value of the dispersion, the greater the accuracy will be. It is affected by a lot of factors: * Integrity of gun * Movement of tank * Turret traverse * Gunner's skill level and applied skills * Aim Time * Equipment Aim time is how much time the gun reticle will take to shrink into the dispersion value when the reticle bloom starts from a certain bloom, usually when the tank is moving at a certain pace. Rate Of Fire and DPM are similar but different. Rate Of Fire is how much shells it can fire off in one minute. This is affected by if the gun is clip fed and reload rate. DPM is affected by RoF and alpha damage. RoF and DPM are affected by loader's skill level and equipment such as venting and gun rammer. Shell velocity is the rate of travel the shell travels at, usually in meters per second. More resources * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFktFSJZPsQ (How Penetration Works) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMF82fz4kDk (How Spotting Works) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKtmnwIwrHc (How Armor Works) Category:World of Tanks Category:Resources